Chewing gum has been a satisfying pastime for many people for many years. In addition to the actual chewing of the gum, the play factor involved in obtaining the gum can also be entertaining for many. A good example of the play factor is the attraction which the familiar gum ball machines provide for younger people. Indeed, half the fun for some children seems to be in operating the gum ball machine to obtain the gum ball.
Unlike gum balls, stick gums have not been so widely identified with the so-called play factor. This is so, in part, because stick gums, unlike gum balls, require air-sealed packaging in order to stay fresh until shortly before they are to be chewed. Stick gums do not lend themselves to dispensing machines and, instead, it is preferable if the stick gum can remain in its original packaging as long as possible. Also, for several reasons, sticks of gum are normally stacked together. Thus, they are not as easily intermixed as are gum balls. Accordingly, stick gum dispensers need to address several unique considerations.
The present invention recognizes that the original packaging for a stack of stick gum can be also used as a disposable dispenser for the gum. Further, the present invention recognizes that a stick gum dispenser can be made which will enhance the play factor associated with obtaining a stick of gum from the package.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stick gum dispenser which also serves as an effective packaging for keeping the gum fresh prior to its use Another object of the present invention is to provide a stick gum dispenser which enhances the play factor associated with the activity of chewing stick gum. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stick gum dispenser which is simple to use. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a stick gum dispenser which is relatively easy to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective as a packaging material.